Toiletry rolls of the above general type have long been known, and are intended to have a range of uses for cleaning the skin. A particular advantageous use for products of this type is as a cleanser or wipe for the anal region in place of conventional toilet paper, or as a supplement thereto. Another use is for hand or facial cleansers. The term "toiletry" as used herein is to be understood to refer to the full range of uses, and not only to uses associated with elimination.
One example of a known product of this kind is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,349 to Chaney. A plurality of separable packets of moisture-tight material are interconnected in end-to-end succession, each packet comprising an outer "overwrap" containing an inner "impregnated" or moisturized "applicator" (towelette or wipe). The overwrap is sealed around the moistened applicator, providing a moisture-tight envelope for it. The opening of the overwrap to expose the applicator must be accomplished by separating the two layers of the overwrap, as by gripping the two juxtaposed layers of the overwrap and peeling them apart (col. 3, lines 61-75). This requires two hands and is a relatively awkward manipulation.
Another example of a product of the same general kind as the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,478 to Aronsen. Again, the packets are sealed all around and must be opened by a manipulatively awkward peeling apart or separation of layers, involving in this case manipulation of lift tab 110 of an adhesive closure flap to raise a closure face coated with resealable adhesive 108 (col. 6, lines 6-17).
Still another example of a product of the same general kind as the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,802 to Thompson. Here, each moisture resistant packet comprises moisture resistant coatings or films 1a and 3a (FIG. 2) forming an envelope around the moist pad or wipe 2. The packet is opened by grasping the tab 4 with one hand and tearing off the sheet 3 (carries waterproof film 3a) with the other hand (col. 2, lines 21-23).
The present invention improves on these and other similar prior products by providing wipe-containing packets or envelopes which surround the wipes with a moisture-resistant barrier but which do not have to be opened by manipulation with two hands, or which can be more conveniently opened than the prior art devices. The result is improved convenience in the use of a product of this general type.
The objects and advantages of the invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed disclosure.